Lock Me In Your Pocket
by christina m solomon
Summary: Departs from Canon. Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it, in your pocket. Taking this one to the grave.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." He said quietly into the grimy telephone.

"Hey." Came a voice equally soft, gentle.

"How are you?" He asked, knowing the voicing of such a question was dumb and asinine but he found he could not help himself to but ask.

She snorted, almost elegantly,"Better than you, according to the Tattler."

"And here I thought you were better than that." He replied, an even tone. But a twinge of humor coating his voice box.

"I've got to clean Mr Whiskertons litter box with something." She answered kindness and ribbing with one single stroke.

"Yeah well..." He mumbled watching movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm surprised you are allowed to call anybody."

"Not without being watched by my guards Roy and Lester, as well as this being wire tapped by the director of the hospital. All information will go straight to Jack."

She murmured,"Well if it's not one thing it's another."

He paused and tried to suppress an idiotic grin across his features. She was so ridiculous. Even now. "You are hilariously funny."

She sighed, "So how can I help you Will?"

He frowned and focused on a single broken tile in the center of the floor. He exhaled uncertainly. "I ... wanted. I ... needed ..."

"Cohesive sentences usually help." She said delicately a moment later. Gentile in her moving of the conversation. Her hint of an exotic accent underlining her carefully chosen words.

"How can you be so calm?"

"I m not the one in a jail cell, and I'm a vegetarian."

He pierced his eyes with his expression as she would have termed peevish, before it relaxed. The only person who had been able to achieve that for him. "I didn't kill anybody."

"You sure about that?" She asked quietly.

He pressed his forehead against the wall, bile and sickness wallowing in his gut as he looked at everything from every angle he could conceive of. Hannibal was in every one of those scenarios. "I hope so."

"You hope so? You don't sound so sure."

"It's not me. None of this, is me."

She paused before answering, her voice deliberately empty, but honest. "I know Will."

Silence.

"So how can I help you?"

He shook his head, hearing Chiltons footsteps."You are. Just hearing your voice."

"And here I thought you always hated it when I sang?" She asked, her voice smiling somehow.

He rolled his eyes as he looked at the odious Chilton."I have to go. My washing by a male orderly awaits."

She paused briefly,"Is he sexy?"

"You'd like him."

"What an odd compliment."

"I'll talk to you when I can." He said gently, watching Chilton watching him.

"I'll be here."

"Thanks." He murmured before hanging up the receiver as he heard her voice echo. "You're welcome."

Will turned and waited for his keepers to take him back to his cell, Chiltons smile was smug. Of course it would be, the one time Will had requested a telephone for a conversation with someone that Chilton wanted to know about, and then report to Jack.

"A friend of yours?"

Silence permeated the room. The force coming off Will in waves.

"We of course will need to verify your conversations, to ascertain if this is to be a regular telephone appointment with your ... friend."

"Of course you were not listening, to the phone call, were you Freddie?" Will asked.

Despite all appearances this was something in his life he had intended to protect. But that was before, before all of it.

And now practicing in the shards of irony, he had to practice to deceive.


	2. Chapter 2

She inhaled deeply through her nose, as the scent of roses caressed her nostrils. Her hand waved back and too as the sound of a lone piano played softly in the background. As she gazed out upon the streaking ocean and brilliant night sky she was struck with the unmistakable urge to weep for the beauty of a scene without any internal structure.

Like her Jaguar without the brilliant intricacies of the engine housed within.

She brought her laptop closer to her on the chair, with part of her body facing outwards as she smelt the sea closer to her, leaning back in the wicker.

Freddie Lounds, was an interesting study. Surely she thought that Miss Lounds would have been disposed of by now. Will had told her that the infamous redhead would invite the spoils and claim them as hers.

However the piercing green eyes devoured the article on the Tattlers website.

Wills trial was fast becoming the circus she despised. But her mind consumed the information like one became consumed by fear, hate, or revenge.

As the night become moonless, the only sound of waves crashing upon the shore, she wondered how long it would take before she was discovered. The phone call from him, told her of his fear. And yet he could not bare it.

The peaking of a slight moon from behind the black curtain gave illusion to her blond curls, and the knowledge that soon what she had been protected from, would come to her door.

...

He frowned as the paper slid in front of him. Doctor Frederick Chilton and all the tools he used including wire taping anything that recorded any audio at all. Jack was half grateful and half infuriated at the mans lack of integrity but helpfulness to him.

Will had requested one phone call.

Out of state. A woman he did not know. Not that Will ever invited conversations about his personal life, but Jack was curious. He knew what happened when the cat was engulfed with curiosity, but if there was someone who could either expose Will or exonerate him. Someone he clearly had not wanted anyone to know about. Even in his prior sessions with Doctor Lecter.

Surely that was worth investigating.

_Wasn't it?_

_Easy Jack,_ his mind cautioned.

_There lies in wait of dragons._


	3. Chapter 3

_He pressed his chest up against her and she felt his heat. He pressed light kisses to her neck and she responded by rubbing and cupping his buttocks but pressing light bites against him, making him shiver in warm surprise._

_"I want you." He whispered quietly. Almost tentative as he voiced the words aloud._

_She smiled and lent up, her nipples grazing the hair on his chest._

_"That's okay." She paused before holding him tighter against her._

_She smelt of sandalwood and vanilla. Scents that had been proven to calm. It was the strangest irony that he felt the exact opposite as his heartbeat roared in his chest._

_"Take it easy." She said quietly, before pressing her lips against him and gently kissing him, bringing him back to some semblance of reality. Her honey colored hair creating a world with just the two of them._

_He pushed himself between her legs and gently began to ease into her. Her soft whimpers permeating the tense, waiting room._

"Time to go Will."

Will briefly opened his eyes, and smelt the dankness of his cell and Doctor Chilton waiting for him, with two armed guards. Looking at him with a curious expression on his face. He wiped the sweat off his face, wondering if he had been whimpering in his sleep.

He could still smell her.

Will stood up and wiped invisible lint of his blue prison garb and walked into the corner of the room. With his hands behind his back, waiting for the guard to enter.

"And where am I going today Freddie?" Will asked.

Five minutes later once Will was on the trolley, Chilton looked at him and said analytically. "Jack wants to talk to you."

As he was wheeled down the corridor, Will began to speak. "I have heard of no further evidence or news in the case."

Chilton arrogantly placed a hand behind the trolley mantle, almost like he was placing a hand behind Wills back.

"Oh it isn't about the case. So I've heard. Although, maybe it will help you. Who can say, your therapy is going nowhere."

Will frowned underneath his mask, there was only one reason why Jack was here. He wanted to dig. Dig the graves of the past, and try to bring them to some fruition of the living dead.

He had warned her this might happen. Fortunately her intense intelligence, was one of the many reasons he was thinking about her body, when he was supposed to be looking concerned for his wellbeing, under the hands of his captors. Including Jack.

_"Take it easy Will."_

The voice of her in his head, calmed him, and his heartbeat down.


End file.
